


Give Up

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Introspection, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade reflects even as he is unable to be the one to end it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls is the song

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Too long. Too long walking the world, losing all that was full of meaning. He misses them. Confidante, wife, lover, children, student...all gone from him now.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Ashes and dust with his family. There, but never enough, never fast enough, never able to stop the end. All too often, directly involved in why they died.

_When every thing's made to be broken_

Fate had conspired with his hubris, made his life a tragedy to rival the Greek's most imaginative myths. Each death cut a little more away, until he lost the will to hold on any tighter.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

One blue eye turns up, away from the woman he had deliberately antagonized. He never had anything to prove to others. He just was, and the world was never ready for that. Maybe this time, his chosen opponent will be strong enough, be wise enough...

_I don't want the world to see me/ Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

The world never had understood. Kory did. She can see in her foe and former ally the darkness at war with grief. She understands the inherent inability of a warrior unable to lay his blade down and face death in peace.

It's all too fitting when Koriand'r is the one to insure that this time, Slade Wilson's ashes can at last mingle with those of his kin.

Addie would find it just.


End file.
